Turning the Tide
|items = *Hatchet *Hammer *Saw *Bow *Arrows (preferrably adamant or better) *5-10 explosive potions *Super strength potion (1). Recommended: *Teleport runes *Some decent food |kills = *5 level 410 enemies using a demon. }} Walkthrough Start Take the ride from Relleka to Neitiznot and look for the watchman near the west wall of the camp. Talk to him and he tells you that Zamorak ships have come in sight of Neitiznot and Jatizso and are planning an invasion. The Zamorakians are planning to use Jatizso and Neitiznot as they're supply route to the mainlands before planning a massive invasion of Gielinor. He tells you that, in order to defeat the Zamorakians, they have to resurrect a demon which was banished by Zamorak a few hundred years ago. Then only will their chances of turning the tide succeed. But to resurrect the demon, they have to gather four different ancient scrolls scattered all over Gielinor. He gives you some coordinates and a reader which you can use to automatically detect the scrolls. The scrolls have a magical power that can only be detected by the reader but it can only detect them within 10 squares. Getting the Scrolls The scrolls are scattered all over RuneScape but he tells you 4 places to look for it at. *'Somewhere after the underground pass' - Tirannwn or Elf Camp *'An entrance to a ghostly swamp' - Morytania *'Behind a large house near some pirates or whatever' - At the small pier north of Brimhaven *'I'm not sure where the last one is... try asking someone' - Find all first three scrolls then talk to the Watchman at Neitiznot. First Scroll The first scroll can be found about 12 squares south-east from the Elf Camp. Use your reader to detect it from there and then once you found the exact spot, Activate the reader and a rock will rise in front of you with the scroll on top of it. Once you take the scroll, three level 35 undead skeletons will start fighting you. Just ignore them and go back or teleport back to safety. Now for the next scroll. Second Scroll The second scroll should be somewhere in the swamp in Morytania. Search around the south-west part of it until you find it. Once you found it, Activate the reader and a huge bubble will form in front of you. Run away from it or it will pop and deal 15 damage to you. When it pops pick up the scroll it drops. When you pick it up, the swamp begins to release poison gases that deal 5 poison damage and decreases your energy by 10% every 10 seconds. Get out of there quickly, or just teleport(that was easy). On too the next scroll. Third Scroll The third scroll can be found just at the edge of the small pier north of Brimhaven. The pier which leads you to Ardougne. Search there and find the scroll tucked in a small hole that will appear in the ground behind the pier. Easy right??? WRONG! once you pick the scroll up, you will be teleported to a maze similar to the maze random event, only with a Wilderness theme. You must touch the orb in the center to exit. Easy right??? WRONG AGAIN! There will be a timer counting down from 5 minutes. Each part of the maze has 4 doors. If you open the right one, you will proceed with the maze, but failing to do so and you shall end up back from the beginning of the maze. Get to the center as fast as possible before the time reaches zero or you will lose the scroll and have to restart the whole maze. Once you reached the last part of the maze. There will be 8 instead of 4 doors and also instead of teleporting you back to the start, each door will randomly teleport you to any part in the maze! If you manage to touch the orb in the center you will automatically be teleported to Falador Park. Now return to the watchman with all three scrolls. The Last Scroll Once you return to the watchman he will tell you that he remembered the last scroll is with a monk. He will tell you to go look for a Saradominist Temple Monk which lives high up on White Wolf Mountain. Go there and talk to the Saradominist Temple Monk. After a while trying to convince him into giving you the last scroll, he will finally give it to you. He then tells you that the resurrection can only be done in an altar which was destroyed 300 years ago. In order to rebuild the altar, 3 people with an advanced magic level can rebuild it with Saradomin's power. The altar can only be accessed by using a special talisman that only the monk has. But he needs you to look for a second monk to complete the rebuilding and the resurrection. Go to Port Sarim and look for a monk who is sitting by the altar to the south. Tell him that you need him to complete the rebuilding and resurrection. He will agree and meet you at White Wolf Mountain with the other monk. Suddenly, a messenger appears saying that Neitiznot and Jatizso are under attack! Go and see the Saradominist Temple Monk. Rebuilding the Altar The monk teleports the three of you to some altar ruins. The first monk casts a spell that rebuilds tha altar's crushed walls and collapsed pillars. The second monk then casts a spell which activates the altar. Its your turn now. Go to the center of the altar and place all four scrolls in the red circle according to this order: #Morytania Scroll #Monk Scroll #Elf Camp Scroll #Brimhaven Scroll Once you have placed all scrolls, go talk to the monk. Resurrection After you talk to the monk, a cutscene will appear shortly. The three of you stand in a wide circle facing the scrolls. The first monk casts a resurrection spell and a blue aura forms. The second casts a spell and a red aura forms. You cast a spell and a black aura forms. The three auras connect and are directed into the scrolls which then creates a liquid like substance which takes the shape of an imp. In not more than a minute the imp begins to increase in size until eventually it is four times larger than you! The first monk seals in a pyramid-shaped container with a glowing-red outline and gives it to you. He then tells you to head back to Neitiznot and Jatizso quickly. Attack! Infiltration Head back to Rellekka and talk to talk to the sailor. He tells you that he can only get you half way to Neitiznot without getting both of you killed by the Zamorakians. He also says that his longboat was destroyed by an incoming projectile shot by a Zamorakian battleship. He needs you to rebuild a new boat if you want him to take you to Neitiznot. Gather at least 5 yew logs, you can cut them at 65 Woodcutting or simply buy them. Talk to the sailor and he tells you to build his boat. You need a hatchet, a saw and 70 Woodcutting to build the longboat. After you've finished building the boat, talk to the sailor and he will sail you half way there before reaching a Zamorakian frigate. Some sailors on the frigate are asking you to back off or they'll force to shoot you. You have only two options: #You can tell the sailor to head back to Rellekka. (recommended if you're short on supplies) #You can use your bow to accurately shoot through a small crack in the ship and hitting their gunpowder barrels. If you chose the second one, the whole ship will go up in flames killing most of the sailors on board the frigate. The remaining ones will start shooting arrows at you. You only need to kill one archer before the whole ship explodes. Continue the journey to Neitiznot and you'll come up to two smaller scout ships. The second one seems to have only one sailor but the first one is full of heavily armed Zamorakian warriors. They spot you and they hop onto your boat. Kill all five of the Zamorakian warriors (level 39). Commandeer any one of the scout boats. The sailor heads back to Rellekka while you man a scout boat and head straight for Neitiznot. Destroy landers As you begin your approach to Neitiznot, you see flames burning just about everywhere as Zamorakian dreadnoughts bombard the place. As you land near the shores of Neitiznot you will group up with a small task force from Jatizso to take out any landers which come ashore of Neitiznot. Go to the north of Neitiznot while avoiding projectiles launched from the Zamorakian dreadnoughts. There will be two huge unmanned catapults. Man any one of them. Your inventory will then switch to catapult controls. There will be four directional buttons and a red firing button in the middle. A bar at the bottom shows the reloading process and when its full it means that you are ready to fire. Click and hold each directional button to move the target crosshair in that direction. There will be 10 landers approaching slowly towards the shore. They are travelling at a slow speed so its easy to shoot all of them. If any landers get past you need to dismount your catapult later on and fight the Zamorakian warriors which come ashore on the landers. Each lander carries 5 Zamorakian warriors. Destroy dreadnoughts Now you need to destroy five dreadnoughts laying siege to Neitiznot. But you cant just use rocks, those dreadnoughts are made of steel. You will need to smith some steel shells and insert an explosive potion in each one so it can penetrate through the steel armour of the dreadnaughts. He'll give you around 15 steel bars to make each one but you only need 5 to 10. Go to an anvil that appeared suddenly near the bank of Neitiznot and smith the steel bars to get 'Opened shells'. Use an explosive potion to get a 'Steel shell' and use them with the catapult. Do the same thing as you did to the landers with the dreadnoughts but this time they won't be coming ashore, but you'll have to shoot slightly further to reach them. Summoning the demon After you have destroyed the dreadnoughts. Go to the center of Neitiznot and kill any remaining Zamorakian warriors. Then Summon the triangular container and drop it on the ground. move away and the demon will then arise from the container. The demon isn't recovered enough to fight after a hundred year rest so use a super strength potion on him and he will be fully revived. He will take out any remaining Zamorakian warriors in Neitiznot. Once he kills all Zamorakian warriors, you need to merge yourself with the demon by picking up the container and selecting the option Merge while standing near the demon. You need 90 Attack, 90 Strength, 90 Defence and 90 Constitution to merge with it. Boss fight A cutscene will appear showing 5 more landers approaching. More Zamorakian warriors pour out of each lander followed by a Zamorakian general (level 410) in each lander. Once the cutscene has ended, you now have control of the demon. Use your demon to unleash destructible power among your enemies. Each hit from the demon ranges from 21-89 damage. After you have killed all Zamorakian warriors proceed to the generals. They will all fight you at once and they deal around 1-50 damage. Its easy to kill one but be warned, you cannot heal your demon and once it dies you will have to resurrect it again by talking to the Saradominist Temple Monk. Once you have killed all generals, you will return back to your normal state and the demon will then return to the container. The Zamorakians then retreat and victory is then ours. The watchman congratulates you while others shout out your name in victory such as, "Yeah! name!!" or "Alright name, YOU ROCK!!!". Word has also spread that Jatizso has fended off after the dreadnaughts have been destroyed. Everybody congratulates you. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 3 quest points * * * * * * * * * * 2,000 noted coal * 80,000 coins